


trifling

by perlaret



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Poe Dameron (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perlaret/pseuds/perlaret
Summary: Terex is missing someone... and something.





	

“What do you mean they’re gone?!” Terex seethes, staring down the gangster who had started the day as a guard, and who was shortly scheduled to end his day with a rapid trip over the city walls. His next words are interrupted even as he takes a breath.

“Sir, a transmission.”

Terex waves it off. “Hold it.”

“…I think you want to take this.”

“You, stay there. Give that to me.” Terex snatches the holo device from the messenger irritably, wondering how he came to be surrounded by such incompetence. He can only hope that this is at least worthwhile, not the First Order clinging at his heels again. He’s moved on, and has his own pressing business to attend to once more. He flips the switch that will take the communicator off its hold setting, snaps, “What?!” as the hologram flickers back to life.

The last person he’s expecting to see is, of course, the very person who then appears.

“Hello, _Lord_ Terex,” Poe Dameron says, a hard sort of smirk set on his mouth. “I thought I should extend my apologies.”

“Dameron,” Terex says. Outside the scope of the holocomm’s camera, he makes a sharp gesture, and his men leap into movement, scrambling to pull together the tech necessary to track their escapee back down. “An impressive departure, and a pity you had to leave so soon. Perhaps you’ll rejoin us?”

“I’m afraid I must decline,” Poe volleys back, shaking a stray curl back from his forehead; Terex feels his lip curl in disgust. “Other obligations, you see?”

“How very inconvenient. And you, without a means of passage,” Terex tuts, thinking of the ship they’d found when retracing Dameron’s easily uncovered, indiscreet steps. It was scrap metal now. “I’d be happy to provide the necessary accommodations.”

He has the gall to decline. “No, no. I’m all set… found a replacement. Very lavish.” Dameron’s grin widens, his eyes crinkling infuriatingly at the corners. “You have good taste, Terex.”

Terex feels his stomach drop unsettlingly. He cuts a displeased, impatient glance at his goons, still struggling with inconclusive results as they try to locate the source of Dameron’s transmission. “I beg your pardon?” he grinds out.

Dameron’s hologram gestures grandly. “Top of the line. Everything new. I even like your custom modifications. But _Carrion Spike?_ Buddy, that’s just tacky. Never mind the antiquated… paraphernalia.”

“Redirect your efforts,” Terex says, momentarily ignoring Dameron in favor of delivering new orders. “Find my damn ship. And you,” Terex continues, a warm promise on his lips as he turns back to the plague of a pilot. “I’m going to kill you.”

Poe Dameron shrugs expansively and musters up a hell of a wink. “Gotta catch me first,” he says, right before the holo cuts out, leaving another moment of blue static before the device powers down entirely. Terex slams it to the ground with an almighty crack, grinds it further beneath the heel of his boot.

“That would be my pleasure,” he hisses, and that is the furthest from a lie Terex has ever told.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @spookykingdomstarlight, with the prompt "gloating."
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! Or, if you wanna come chat about this mess of a ship, you can also find me on [tumblr!](http://greyjedibenorgana.tumblr.com)


End file.
